Muteki
Appearance Muteki wears a pair of black baggy pants and a shirt. His eyes are covered by his hollow mask and armor along with his shoulders and upper legs. Due to the fact he can't see he uses his Pesquisa to see things around him similiar to tousen. He has long blue hair that reaches down to his knees and wears his sword on his back. He has 2 hollow holes in his neck right below one another. Personality Muteki is a very caring person and protects weak hollows near him if they don't die from being near him. He has a tendency to make friends easy even if they are not on his side. He never reveals his true emotions to anyone not even those closest to him and has never revealed what his motivations are or his intentions and just claims he does thinigs for hiw own reasons. In battle he is always confident and serious unless the opponent is shown to be holding back he is very angered by that. He shows a deep hatred for shinigami but it is unknown why he hates them so much. He has suffered from chronic memory loss for a long time now not nowing exactly when though or his birthday and is seen to be sad that he dosen't and that its boring not remembering anything. History Unknown even to him it is also unknown to him how he became a arrancar. Although he does want to someday become a espada. Synopsis His current involvement in the story is unknown but will play in a major battle in the side of the Espada. Power & Abilities Cero: Being a hollow he has the power to fire a blast from a point on his body that only hollow and vizards can use. His cero is shown to be red and very wide wiping out a large landscape whenever fired. He also can fire cero very rapidly without having to charge it up like most hollows. Garganta: Being a hollow he has the power to literally tear open a hole in space that allows his to transport to and from whever he desires. Sonido Mastery: He moves extremely quick, but can only use it so fast in strong bursts of speed allowing him to move fasst and catch opponents off guard as seen when he used it to go behind a vasto lorde who was about to devour a helpless adjuchas. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: He has proven himself to be very skilled with a sword easily taking on a vasto lorde and winning with just his sword and can fight anywhere with such a powerful opponent. Hakuda Combatant: He prefers to use his hands in battle saying that swords sometimes just get in his way. He has been shown to be very strong an a capable fighter with his hands. As seen when he blocked a vasto lorde cero with his hands and then crushed the hollows chest with his bare hands and cominig out of that with only minor injuries. Hierro: His hierro is very capable and can withstand great damage as seen when he blocked a cero with his bare hand. His hierro also gives him a great amount if durability and allows him to withstand great damage despite how strong the foe might be. Vast Spiritual Power: He has a great amount of spirit energy within him. It is capable of killing weak hollows if they even approach him similiar to how coyote stark and lilynette gingerback was. His sprit energy even suprises that of captains thinking that his power is so vast that he must have been a vasto lorde before he became a arrancar. Advanced Pesquisa: Due to him being blind his Pesquisa is very advances and as he states its better than a persons eyes and that he can sense a ant 100 miles away. His pesquisa goes to even sonar levels detecting any type of movement. He claims that he has the strongest Pesquisa out of any known arrancar. Zanpaktou Avaracia is spanish meaning Greed. His zanpaktou is a white katana with a black hilt and a blue orb at the bottom of it looking very similiar to the hogyoku. He carries it around in a red sheath. His katana seems to be longer than most zanpaktou's allowing him to go attack enemies from close range very well. Resurreccion